


Private Celebration

by surena_13



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cotyar lives AU, Multi, sort of in celebration of the expanse being saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: “We are celebrating.” Even with the dark circles under her eyes, fatigue written on her face, she looked pleased, happy.Signing a peace treaty between Earth, Mars and the Belt deserves a little celebration.





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> A/N: I am still so fucking happy about the Expanse being saved, that part of my brain decided I needed to write a fic, because well, it's a momentous occasion. So basically this is just a ridiculous little fic.

“Drink up,” Chrisjen ordered as she handed a tumbler to Bobbie with what the Martian assumed was some ridiculously expensive whiskey. Almost everything Chrisjen owned was, from her lipstick down to the embroidered edge of her sari. The only exception being the combat boots she preferred to wear. The faint amusing smile Chrisjen had worn when she had found Bobbie gaping at her collection of the inelegant shoes was burned into her mind. So were the countless pairs of boots in dozens of colors. A crimson pair was currently tossed in the corner of her office, leaving her barefoot.

 

“What are we drinking to?” Bobbie asked, sniffing the liquor as her boss, her lover, whatever she was, lean against the windowsill, staring out at New York’s skyline. She looked tired. The past two weeks were wearing her down. The short nights, the long days, the constant negotiations. The moment she had arrived back on Earth, the weight of the planet had been placed on her shoulders and it was starting to take its toll.

 

Sometimes the fact that Chrisjen had been given the role of Secretary General seemed like a punishment more than the honor it had been framed to be. Bobbie still found it difficult to believe that she was protecting the most powerful person in the system, leader to tens of billions of people, Commander in Chief of the biggest fleet of the planets. It was even more difficult to reconcile that this was the woman whom she had irrevocably fallen in love with.

 

“We are celebrating.” Even with the dark circles under her eyes, fatigue written on her face, she looked pleased, happy. She grinned widely as she took a healthy sip of her whiskey, clearly waiting for some sort of realization to dawn on Bobbie.

 

“No!” Bobbie said, not ready to believe what Chrisjen was implying. “You didn’t?”

 

“I did. The peace treaty is done. Earth, Mars and the Belt are officially very awkward allies. The war is over, cold or otherwise. The one good thing to come out of this fucking mess.” Peace. It felt like such a strange word, especially as a former marine, but it was a beautiful word. Peace. It meant that Mars could finally continue terraforming without the constant threat of Earth’s missiles ruining the progress. Maybe, just maybe she might actually one day see an ocean on Mars.

 

All the nights Chrisjen had come home to her New York apartment in the middle of the night and had collapsed into bed only to get up before dawn, those nights she hadn’t even made it that far and had simply fallen asleep on the couch in her office, leaving Bobbie to get out of bed at an unreasonable hour to bring her clean clothes and new jewelry, because Cotyar was off doing God knows what, it had all paid off. Peace for the first time in decades.

 

She left her whiskey on the side table and kissed Chrisjen without preamble, tasting the liquor on her lips. She hadn’t been able to properly do that since the negotiations started, save for that one time where Chrisjen had come home angry and frustrated and practically fucked her through the mattress. Which had led to Cotyar fucking Chrisjen until the frustration was replaced with exhaustion. It hadn’t stopped the Secretary General from being up and back to negotiating the next morning.  

 

Bobbie reveled in being able to hold her, kiss her and just hold her without being afraid that she would have to run off again. She always used to think that wars could be won or lost. Chrisjen had made her see that they could be resolved as well. And now there was peace. Peace. She felt lighter every time she thought of it. “That’s amazing. You are amazing.”

 

“You don’t have to sound quite so surprised. The job might be shit, but I’m quite good at it.” Only Avasarala would call being the most powerful leader in the system a shit job. Every other politician would have jumped at the chance, Chrisjen had let out a colorful string of obscenities that had almost caused an argument between her and Prax about the words she was inadvertently teaching his daughter.  

 

“Oh shut up, I’m just happy.” To stop her from countering, Bobbie kissed her again and was pleased that this time Chrisjen leaned in to the kiss, raising herself up on her toes, her free hand low on Bobbie’s back. The low, soft moan she let out when their tongues met, reverberated down Bobbie’s spine and took almost all of her willpower to not push her up against a wall and tear that overly complicated sari off her body.

 

“I feel like I’m interrupting.” Cotyar’s amused voice reached her ears and she smiled, breaking the kiss. She hadn’t expected to ever like the spy, as she still affectionately called him, let alone sleep beside him every night until Chrisjen crawled in between them. But after he had come back from the Agatha King, having narrowly escaped death, she found it hard to imagine life without him. Of course, it helped that was better at reading Chrisjen, getting her to relax and stopping her from doing something reckless.

 

“We’re gonna have peace in the system,” Bobbie said, unable to wipe the wide smile from her face. The corners of Cotyar’s mouth curled up in that cryptic little grin which always meant that she was once again late on the uptake. Chrisjen’s not to so innocent sip of whiskey told her the rest. “You knew.”

 

“Spy, remember?” he replied casually as he positioned himself behind Chrisjen, grabbing the tumbler from her hand and downing the remnants of the liquor. Chrisjen simply scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, but still tilted her head a fraction when his thumb brushed against the exposed skin of her neck.

 

“Oh please. I told him, because he was being an annoying little shit and shadowing me in my own fucking building. We already celebrated a little.” Her tone was more than a little suggestive and that did explain the faint mark on Chrisjen’s collarbone. It wasn’t like Cotyar to be that careless and pleased Bobbie to no end that he was just as excited about peace as she was.

 

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Cotyar said quietly before he leaned down to ghost his lips from the edge of her sari to her ear, placing the gentlest of kisses behind it, knowing that it was one of her weak spots. Bobbie could feel her shiver and just loved the sharp intake of breath. Nothing gave her quite as much of rush as seeing Chrisjen slowly come undone. It didn’t even matter if it were by her own hands or by Cotyar’s, it was always a beautiful thing.

 

“You two are being very inappropriate. I’m supposed to kick off an historic peace ceremony in this office tomorrow,” Chrisjen protested, but it felt a little empty as she leaned back against Cotyar, granting him more access to neck, without removing her hand from Bobbie’s back. She was always in the middle, her gravity being far stronger than Earth’s. The two of them were definitely caught in it and neither of them wanted to leave, willingly pulled closer until there was no escape.

 

Bobbie caught Cotyar’s gaze and grinned, only to eager to help him start to remove the pallu. Undressing her had been so much easier in the Razorback suit. But the sari made it more interesting. So many layers to get rid off until she got what she wanted. “Come on,” she whispered. “We’re allowed this one time.”

 

“So are you,” Cotyar supplied. Bobbie saw that Chrisjen was getting ready for a counterargument and kissed her to stop her from talking. She had learned that it was a lot more effective than actually telling her to shut up. Running her hands up Chrisjen’s sides, marveling at how small the woman always felt compared to the way she looked when running a planet. “You just realized an historic peace treaty.”

 

“Stop being Earth’s leader for a moment and let us celebrate it with you,” Bobbie whispered against her lips, cupping Chrisjen’s breasts as Cotyar pulled up her parkar, his fingers caressing the bare skin of her thigh. She could feel Chrisjen hesitance melt away. It had been two long, grueling weeks, with Nathan Smith and Fred Johnson nearly driving her insane. She deserved to really let go and celebrate it. She’d go down in history as the woman who, at least for now, put an end to a systemwide war. A stiff drink clearly wasn’t a good enough celebration for that.

 

And Bobbie would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about fucking Chrisjen in her office.

 

“Fuck. Fine, but this is the only time.” Cotyar chuckled at that, as if it weren’t the first time he was hearing it. Perhaps it wasn’t. Bobbie didn’t care. Tomorrow when the news broke, the people would celebrate, but tonight, Chrisjen and her victory was all hers and Cotyar’s. And she was going to make the most of it. Judging from the hungry look in Cotyar’s eyes and the apparent lust on Chrisjen’s face, they both agreed.

 

After all, occasions like these didn’t happen often.  

 

 


End file.
